


The Summer Maiden

by orphan_account



Series: A song of lions and wolves [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Sansa Stark, Dark Tyrion Lannister, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Bastard King lays limp on the floor as a married couple escapes.But things changes with them together. And many have plans for them that go awry.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: A song of lions and wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Summer Maiden

Sansa spun her head as her little husband took her hand.

"We have to leave, we'll be convicted of this."

Sansa nodded her head. The image of Joffrey choking imbeded in her mind.

She follows him as he leads her through the streets, stealing a cloak for her, along with a bag of coins.

Usually theift like that would make Sansa feel disgust, but right now she was more focused on her fear. She knew that them fleeing made them guilty in the eyes of all. 

But as she stood on the deck of  _ The Summer Maiden  _ she couldnt help but feel joy. 

Joffrey was dead.

She was out of Kings Landing.

She was free.


End file.
